


Falling For You

by inkheart9459



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: Winn sets Kara up on a blind date where everything that can go wrong, does go wrong
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NataliaWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/gifts).



“Come on, it’ll be great,” Kara mocked quietly under her breath as she flipped open her umbrella. She was going to kill Winn when she next saw him. “Just go on this one little date, he said, it’ll be fun he said, and then he plans a freaking picnic in National City in January, which literally everybody knows, except for him, everyone knows it’s the rainiest month in National City.” Which was why was walking towards Griffin Park in the rain on possibly the only Saturday she would have off in the next two months. There wasn’t any way this wasn’t an omen of things to come. She could be in her PJs right now on her second gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream watching something mind rotting on Netflix, but no.

Instead she stalked through the gates and towards the large statue of the griffin where she was supposed to meet her date, whoever it was. Unless it was the hottest person on Earth and possibly the whole galaxy, it wasn’t going to be worth this. She stopped at the edge of the fountain and looked around. There was no one that she saw, but then again that was to be expected. It didn’t rain in National City all that often, but then when it did, it looked like a ghost town instead of the second biggest city in the US.

Kara heard the sound of bike tires and laughter coming towards her. She ignored it. She doubted her date was going to be riding in on a bike. If they were and they wanted Kara to go riding with them, then she was really going to murder Winn. Perhaps by dropping him off the top of CatCo tower.

The bikes rounded a turn and sprinted through the clearing with the fountain, hitting a puddle fast enough to send a wall of water Kara’s way. She saw it coming, but stupidly her feet remained glued to the Earth. The water hit her, cold and wet, soaking her through from top to bottom. She sputtered and shook her head trying to get the water out of her eyes. Nope, never forgiving him. She was already in a bad enough mood on rainy days, but this was taking the cake.

She dropped her umbrella. As wet as she was, it really didn’t matter if she held it or not. She wasn’t going to get any wetter. Kara plopped herself down on the edge of the fountain and sighed. She should probably just go home. It wasn’t like she was in any state to go on a date now anyway. Her only saving grace was that she’d had the sense to put on setting spray so she didn’t look like a sad clown from her makeup running.

Kara was so lost in her own misery she didn’t hear the woman approach.

“Excuse me, are you Kara Danvers?”

Kara, not used to being surprised in the slightest, jumped, propelling herself backwards just enough that there was no saving her balance. She fell back into the fountain in what felt like slow motion. She cursed the fact that she was in public and not in her suit. She totally could have saved herself if she could just levitate, but instead she let gravity take her and plunge right down into the cold water of the fountain below.

She sat up after a long second of staying under the water. Kara had had bad dates before, but those were usually because guys didn’t know when to shut up about themselves, or Kara had had to dart out to save someone and her date thought she ditched them permanently, but this? This time was the first time where everything going wrong was out of her control. She wondered if she could just stay underwater and the other woman would just walk away and prevent the embarrassment of all of them.

Instead, Kara sat up because she knew humans really couldn’t stay down underwater for longer than a minute or so normally. She flipped her head so that her hair fell back from her face, not thinking, and she heard a gasp from in front of her. Kara opened her eyes to see the woman now splotched with water up and down what probably had to be a _very_ expensive dress and blazer combo. Great. She wouldn’t actually die if she flung herself into the sun, well probably wouldn’t, but at that moment she was willing to try just so she could discorporate.

“Uh, yup, that would be me. I’m sorry about that, by the way.” She gestured at the woman’s water flecked front. Kara pushed herself up off of the floor of the fountain and stood up, offering a very watery hand. “Nice to meet you? I promise I don’t usually soak people on the first date?”

“You don’t sound so sure of that.” The woman flicked some water off of her fingers, smirking.

“Honestly, at this point, I’m really not.”

The woman accepted Kara’s offered hand. “Lena Luthor.”

Kara felt her eyes widen without her permission. Lex Luthor had almost killed her cousin more than once. Could Winn really have been dumb enough to set her up with someone related to him? Surely it had to be coincidence.

“Ah, well, I see the family name proceeds me. I’ll just be going then.”

Kara debated letting her go, but the sadness that had been in Lena’s voice had been too much to ignore. “Wait, I’m sorry, I mean I know your family, but that doesn’t mean I know anything about you. Considering you didn’t just walk away after I jumped so hard I threw myself in a fountain, I think getting to know you better would be a good idea.”

Lena turned as she was walking and lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but kept walking.

Kara rushed forward, forgetting she was in a fountain and tripped over the edge. She fell to the ground with another splash, this time with an added crash. What was wrong with her? Lena was drop dead gorgeous and she’d run into a pole or two before looking at beautiful women, but this was really extreme.

“Wait!” Kara pushed herself up and started to follow Lena.

Lena actually did stop and wait for Kara to catch up. Kara took that as a good sign and jogged a little faster.

“How did Winn con you into this?” Kara asked. “Because he has leverage over me, best friend and all, but I’m fairly certainly he wouldn’t have anything over you, you’re too pretty and he’d probably go completely catatonic around you. So why did you come? Surely there has to be a reason because I’m sure there are people out there would line up to have you show up for a blind date with them. I’m here because honestly I’m the worst at picking out people to be involved with, so obviously my first judgements of people and their families can’t be trusted.”

“I don’t know who your friend Winn is, but my secretary and friend, Jess, put me up to this. Yes, there are suitors aplenty, but…” She trailed off.

“They aren’t looking for you, they’re looking for something else.”

Lena nodded. “Power, money, something, yes.”

“Trust me when I say the last thing I need is power.”

Lena smirked again at Kara. “I rather suspect you’d accidentally fall on the metaphorical red button if you did have it.”

“Hey!” Kara stuck out her tongue. “But you’re probably not wrong.”

Lena’s eyes travelled up and down Kara for a long moment. “Are you certain you want to go down this road?”

Kara looked Lena in the eyes. There was steel, but under that there was a well of vulnerability that Kara understood on a visceral level. This woman was a from a family that hated Supers. But in every family there was someone who disagreed, a black sheep, an outcast. She knew nothing of Lena. And she never would if she didn’t take a chance. There was something pulling her here towards this other woman. Maybe it was just the need to make up for embarrassing herself earlier, but maybe it was something more.

“I’m sure.”

“One date then.” She looked at Kara’s bedraggled hair. “Dinner instead?”

Kara laughed and felt her cheeks heating. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.”

“I’ll pick somewhere with mostly flat surfaces so you can’t prove that gravity works yet again.” Her hand disappeared into a blazer pocket and held out the card to Kara.

Kara reached out and took it and almost fell over yet again as Lena stepped forward to brush Kara’s cheek with her lips in a very high society goodbye.

“Text me, Kara, I’ll be waiting.” And Lena walked off to where there surely was a waiting car while Kara stood still and watched her go. Rao above, what exactly was she in for?


End file.
